The Not So Little Mermaid
by the-x-love-x-of-x-your-x-life
Summary: Princess Michiru is the heir to the Mermaian throne, while Haruka is the American ambassador’s Haruka as a male human, the mermaid falls in love and goes through multiple obstacles...chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**The Not So Little Mermaid**

**By:**

The-X-Love-x-of-x-Your-X-Life

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Sailor Moon

**Note:**

This story is the first story for a set of twisted fairytales.

First one also about just Haruka and Michiru.

Holy shit! A spider just ran across my screen! WTF!

**Summary:**

Princess Michiru is the heir to the Mermaian throne, while Haruka is the American ambassador's daughter.

Confusing Haruka as a male human, the mermaid falls in love and goes through multiple obstacles

just to get what she needs to capture Haruka's heart... a pair of track star legs?

**Chapter 1:**

"I hate this country father! I hate it almost more than America!"

"Now Haruka—."

"My name is Amara!"

"Don't forget that your mother was Japanese!"

"I never knew her, so why should I care?"

"Stupid fool!"

18 year old Haruka gave her father a glare that could kill if looks could. The muscular girl had strong thick legs that suggested a career in track. The old man returned the girl's look with equal if not more hate in it. It was true that the American ambassador, Arnold, never wanted a girl but ended up with two anyway. His wife, Michiko Tenjou, died before she could give birth to anymore children and he never married again. So his last child was his only hope.

'_Yet_,' thought the old man, '_she embarrasses my name by fighting for women's rights and saying she is going to be a track star. When will she marry_?'

Haruka looked at her dad and told herself she looked way more like him than her deceased mother. She had short golden hair that was as bright as the sun and pale blue eyes that shone with determination. Her mom, on the other hand, was very short, had long greasy black hair, dull brown eyes, and was very fat. It was no wonder she died of heart failure. Haruka groaned and ran a thin finger over the neck of a shotgun. Her father looked at her disgusted.

"When will you marry," he asked, "and give up this dangerous fascination with guns, track, and other manly pastimes?"

"Who says a girl can't run track, go hunting but must get married, clean the house, and be extraordinary in bed?"

"Because the woman is the one who reproduces!"

"What does that have to do with track," Haruka inquired and picked up the shotgun in a rage and pointed it to her dad. The old ambassador paled visibly but did not back down.

"You need to get married! You are ruining my name here! The Japanese laugh at me!"

"You always have Raphael," the blonde said pouting showing a rare act of beauty.

Raphael Williams was Haruka's father's personal assistant. He was a very attractive American man who had long silver hair with narrow almost grey eyes. He had almost caught Haruka's fancy once. Almost and once being the keywords. The man was such a player it was sick. Arnold had brought his assistant with him to Japan in hopes that the man would sway his daughter into marrying him.

"Oh for the love of god! If you have ever loved me as your father get married!"

"Now papa, you know I don't believe in god."

"Don't you act like that Haruka."

"Act like what daddy," the girl questioned batting her eyelashes and bowing low mocking all the women she had ever met. The old man muttered a curse when Haruka straightened and swiftly left the room without his permission. He did not know when or whom his daughter was going to marry, he just hoped it would be soon. That's when he got an idea.

…

* * *

She swam faster than the speed of lighting down into the moss-covered rocks. Her dark black hair floated in the water and she tossed her sister a sea-shell.

"Hotaru!"

The young mermaid stopped and turned to her oldest sister who had caught the sea-shell.

"Yes Michiru dear," the youngest daughter of King Kaiou asked. The little mermaid flinched when her sister gave her a dirty look. The heir to the Mermaian throne had long marine blue hair and dark sparkling blue eyes. Michiru Kaiou was a long and slender mermaid who was the best instrumentalist in the whole sea of Japan. She was a very serious girl who was like the mother to all of King Kaiou's childern.

"Father wants everyone in his great hall soon."

"Well that's soon not right now," Hotaru whined.

"Come on," Michiru commanded in a stern voice and Hotaru, complaining, followed.

A few minutes later the two sisters where floating above a large assembly of Mermaians, fish, and other sea creatures along with their other five sisters. Suddenly the mass of people below them started screaming happily, their king had appeared.

Once the crowd had been silenced the second youngest, a vain mermaid named Chara cried out:

"King Kaiou, why are we here—I was in the middle of a prep up."

The king raised his spear and immediately the room was quiet. The golden rod glowed brightly as the king pointed it at his daughter raging.

"How dare you—you should only speak when you are spoken to, insolent girl," the king roared.

Up on the surface the waves began to move faster and the sky darkened.

"Hotaru," the king said turning to his youngest child.

"Yes King Kaiou," the young mermaid asked flinching under the male's piercing glare.

"All of your older sisters are happily married (Michiru inwardly laughed at her father's statement) and most of them have children of their own...everyone of them except for you."

"I am aware of that King Kaiou," Hotaru squeaked getting paler by the second.

Michiru placed a comforting hand on her sister's back.

"Well I have decided you are of age to get married," the father proclaimed.

Hotaru looked at her father and suddenly red drops fell from her eyes. Everyone close knew she was crying—all the fish could smell the bloody tears. The king narrowed his eyes and pointed his heirloom threateningly.

"She is happy to hear so King Kaiou," Michiru cut in before the male monarch could strike his daughter to death.

The king turned his attention to his oldest mermaid child.

"I would rather hear that from her lips Michiru but I will let it pass. As for you Michiru, when will you and Hojo make a heir to your soon to be throne? I am very disappointed to hear that you have not yet birth any sea babies."

Michiru smiled coldly at her father and bowed in apology and said:

"We are working profusely on it your majesty."

The oldest mermaid of the Kaiou family then looked away from her father and her smiled broke.

'_What a load of crap_,' she thought with narrowed eyes. Then from the crowd she spotted her smiling husband Hojo. He waved shyly up at her and whispered in the ear of the merman next to him. Michiru smiled back feeling slightly better.

She was the only one who knew that Hojo was a gay merman. King Kaiou had forbidden same sex relationships after an incident 100 years ago. She and the homosexual merman where best friends and when she found out she was getting married to him she was relived. He didn't want to have sex with her, he didn't want anything, he just wanted her approval and love like a little schoolboy.

"Well that concludes today's meeting, you are all dismissed."

With a wave of his hand the king sent the crowd away.

As Michiru literally helped Hotaru out of the great hall Chara swam past them hissing:

"No wonder she's so devastated, any human lover would be."

Michiru turned sharply to Hotaru.

"What?"

Hotaru looked at her hands ashamed.

"What the—Hotaru look at me this is serious!"

"I know sister."

Michiru pressed her lips tightly together and started to swim away.

"Michiru! Wait! Please don't tell father," she begged in a whisper.

"I wouldn't dare tell him. Everyone has secrets Hotaru and I can keep yours, just don't do anything rash."

And of course, like the young girl she was, Hotaru didn't listen.

* * *

"What the fuck where you thinking you stupid fucking prick?"

"Haruka don't talk to me like that," Arnold screamed pushing his daughter into his shelf of books.

"Fuck you you shit head! How fucking could you? Deciding to marry me off to the highest fucking small-dicked Japanese seller!"

Haruka did not bother to correct her father about her name. She was too mad to honestly care.

"I am not selling you to the highest bidder, I am just giving you a coming out party."

"Everyone who is going to be there is going to be filthy rich! You're fucking trying to prostitute me and I'm not going!"

"Haruka…"

"Fuck you you slime ball!"

"Haruka!"

"MY NAME IS AMARA!"

"You are going to that party!"

"You can't fucking make me you bastard!"

"I'll take away your horses."

Haruka was silence into stupor. She pressed her thin lips together angrily but said nothing. Her face turned slowly red. Her father continued on:

"And the carriage and the track supplies and the hunting dogs and the guns and the men's clothes."

The blonde cut her eyes and glared holes into her father. He smiled icily back at her. Then the young woman smiled just as coldly back.

"I'm still not wearing a dress."

Arnold picked up a book that fell on the ground and touched its spine lovingly—t_his one use to be Michiko's_ he thought. He decided that he had pushed his daughter enough.

"Fine, just make sure you are presentable."

"When is the party?"

"Tonight."

"Stupid ass public parties."

Haruka straightened her tan collar and readjusted the top hat on her head that threatened to fall. The stupid puffy skirt she wore made her uncomfortable. She looked at her father and he smiled suddenly sad.

The poor girl looked so much like her mother it was painstakingly heartbreaking. That was the only reason the ambassador gave his daughter what she wanted so often.

Haruka always got her mother confused with her dead nanny Mari. Mari was the Japanese woman who was fat and ugly and died of heart failure. Michiko, well she was the heart and soul of the ambassador.

Haruka had her mother's high cheekbones, thin lips, and Japanese nose. The young woman looked at him obviously bored and irritated. He had the sudden urge to smack her but held back. He didn't want to blacken his name here in Japan...yet.

Suddenly the blond haired girl side stepped away from the back door just as Raphael came sundering through. He seemed a little nervous though.

'_She was lucky she avoided "disaster",_' the old man thought even though he knew that Haruka hardly got hurt and smiled at his old friend.

Raphael was ¾'s Arnold's age but he was an albino which gave him the youthful old man look which attracted many naive girls. He was all British and was extremely cocky.

"These damn Japs I fucking swear, they are so like 'Oh no I can't do this here and now you need to marry me first. Where's the good n old slutty American woman when you need her?" The albino asked sarcastically in his accent as he quickly closed the door.

"In America," Haruka answered frowning at him, this is what made her hate him, "and why do you call them Japs? They are people too, stop being such a fucking dick."

"Aw Haruka how could you possibly know that? You have a penis under your skirt."

Arnold choked on his laughter, the two never ceased to bore him.

"Yeah I guess so, I make up for the penis you lack."

"Are you suggesting that I'm a tad bit small?"

Haruka scoffed, "More like microscopic."

When Raphael didn't reply back Arnold held up Haruka's hand.

"And the winner is..."

"A transvestite," Raphael said grinning.

"Fuck you," Haruka said laughing.

It where the moments like these that Arnold knew he was going to remember the next time Amara surprised him with a new favor or when she begged him for something outrageous.

Suddenly, as the albino man stood up, the air in the room changed.

"I want you all to meet someone," the man said his voice hardly above a whisper.

"Who? Your tenth sugar momma?"

Raphael frowned at Haruka and shook his head.

"No, my future fiancée."

Both father and daughter looked at the assistant with mouths ajar. Smiling sadly Raphael continued on:

"Now please don't say anything rude to her when she comes in because she is very fragile."

"When you date someone fragile I'll believe you," Haruka said sarcastically but was interested in this new girl.

Raphael ignored her and made his way to the door. Nodding to a smiling Arnold, he opened it and went outside. Soon he came back with an almost emaciated little girl in his arms.

She was shorter than Haruka's father and was whiter than the whitest sheet of paper, it was as if she never saw the sun in her life, her eyes where wide and they where kind of purple/black with red coloring instead of white (you know the kind of coloring your eyes get when you cry a lot.)

"It's nice to meet you all," the girl said extending her hand in front of no body.

Raphael turned her in the direction of Haruka and her father. He seemed worried. So did Haruka's father, Haruka herself, well she thought it was pretty ironic.

Then the blonde noticed something—the girl was only wearing Raphael's jacket. Instead of questioning the albino out loud she gave him a look but said to the girl whose lips where blue:

"Hello I'm Amara nice to meet you."

The girl smiled up at her but could not look her straight in the face, then again she was blind. When the girl spoke her voice was raspy.

"Ohayo, watashi no namae wa Hotaru desu."

Haruka couldn't help but smile.

"It's nice to meet you Hotaru."

* * *

The sea was cloaked in darkness. It was night and it was silent. Michiru rolled around in her empty bed made of pearls and clam shells that was covered with some type of material that fell from the sky and thought.

Suddenly a glowing fish slammed right into her room. She suppressed a scream and sighed with relief when her husband came swimming in the room after it.

The relief didn't last long.

"Hotaru, she – ran- to the- surface- witch- turned her- cough cough- she's- gone."

Hojo sank to the ground exhausted but Michiru didn't care. Instead of comforting him she grabbed him by the shoulders (she was entirely naked shells gone and all) and shook him.

"What? Why?"

"Chara- threatened- tell- king- so- she- ran- for- life."

"That spoiled bitch! Damnit I will go to the surface quickly, don't tell anyone that I've gone."

"No one knows Hotaru is gone except Chara and me. I saw the whole thing unravel behind a wall of seaweed."

"Stay right here Hojo. I will be back," with that the not so little mermaid shot up into the dark sea heading right for the dark unknown surface...

"Fuck you," Haruka- drunk- screamed and yanked her hands out of a fat short Japanese man's. She was dressed to kill to a black tuxedo with a blue frilly shirt under it and black polished shoes. She had on her trademark top hat which was currently threatening to tip over.

Earlier on in the party the Japanese man, Odo made suggestive passes at Haruka which pissed the young woman off.

"Baby I'm sorry but your womanly strength makes me horny," the drunken man said trying to grope the young woman. She smacked him across his chubby face deeply angered. Grabbing her top hat before it could fall off, she made her way across the empty beach raging. The little man bothered to follow her. He stumbled on the soft sandy ground reaching for her.

Haruka screamed angered and jumped into a small narrow boat in the water and started to wildly row into the sea. Soon the man's form was nothing but a black speck on the beach. It was then, in a sudden clam that four things happened:

First thing, thunder so loud suddenly shot from the sky struck near Haruka. Then with fright the girl stood up scared. Second thing, a giant fish (the blond could only guess what species it was), shot up through the water. Number three: the boat rocked wildly under Haruka's feet and suddenly the girl found herself in icy cold water.

And finally the fourth thing, the amazing athletic girl, realized she couldn't swim.

…

* * *

The human splashed around wildly and kicked and tried to grab the air. Realizing the human didn't know how to swim Michiru swam over cautiously and waited for the human to fall into an unconscious state. It didn't take long. The heavy fabric the man was wearing dragged him under the water with amazing speed but it was not just that.

Taking the unconscious human by the hand Michiru swam fast under the water with her weighty burden; the human had so much muscles it made him heavier! The waves crashed into lithe form and pushed her back a couple of yards.

'_Is father angry_,' the eldest daughter thought looking up at the darkened sky.

She wondered if her father found out, if he knew, if so, Michiru knew Hotaru would be in for it.

Finally reaching the dry dusty sand, the princess of the sea threw the air breather onto the ground. By some unknown force the mermaid was pressed into looking at the human's face. Its beauty stopped her in her tracks.

"I think I know how Hotaru feels now," the mermaid whispered.

The pale unconscious creature under her was muscular, bright (in appearance), and absolutely handsome. The princess felt fire creep up into her cheeks and she shook her head wildly.

"Oh," it spoke!

Michiru started from her daydreamed state of mind and tried to sink back into the ocean—with apparently, no luck. The human held tightly onto her wrists and gazed up at her equally mesmerized.

"You're cute," it said in a heavy voice.

"Nani," Michiru asked confused, what many languages these land creatures had!

"Anata wa kawaii desu," the creature answered and with amazing strength leaned forward and kissed the Mermaian princess on the lips.

…

* * *

'_Wow tonight is full of surprises_,' Haruka thought as she let the mysterious figure go. The person's skin was luminescent, their eyes dark sweet pits that anyone could drown in, their lips and nose perfectly shaped for each other, and their hair was long and… a radiant blue?

…

* * *

Right when the human let go of her wrist Michiru sank quickly back into the dark deep ocean feeling rather confused. The human touched her and saw her yet he wasn't repulsed…the mermaid was actually enjoying the land walker's soft thin lips against her rather fuller ones.

Before water filled the heiress's pointy ears, she heard the human cry out in a desperate voice:

"Iie! Ikimasen!"

Michiru almost turned back when she heard the human scream '_No! Don't go_!' but she knew she had to think of a plan to find Hotaru before the king found out.

That's when the immature plan hit her, almost the same way it hit Hotaru:

_The sea witch_.

Turning so pale that it was even visible underwater, the princess tried to think of another solution. But coming up with no answer decided that this was the best solution to this particular scenario.

Swallowing her fear, the heiress of the Mermaian throne turned south and swam at the speed of light to the sea witch Beryl Perillia's evil lair.

**FIN**

**Please read and review!**

**I don't want to be a '_Cool But Cancelled'_ story now would I?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Not So Little Mermaid**

**By**:

The-X-Love-x-Of-x-Your-X-Life

**Disclaimer**:

Do I look like I own Sailor Moon or The Little Mermaid?

**Note**:

Under the **sea**…what in the **fuck**…oh shit is that a **seal**?

**Recap**:

_Swallowing her fear, the heiress of the Mermaian throne turned south and swam at the speed of light to the sea witch Beryl Perillia's evil lair._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

"Did you hear? He said that that was his fiancée!"

"Give him time, I heard his reputation as a ladies man in the US is almost legendary."

"He'll drop her like all the others."

Hotaru grit her teeth together and tried to concentrate on walking in the preposterously high shoes that her lover made her wear. She gave it all up for him:

* * *

_The mermaid's upper body laid comfortably on a steaming rock on the middle of a hot day in July. This place, this heaven that the princess had so easily discovered in early June gave her human flesh the tan of its life. Hotaru smiled. She was beginning to get known as the dark mermaid for her unusual coffee color skin but the girl knew that women on the surface would think she was translucent. _

_Women on the surface. Hotaru sighed dreamingly, she wished so bad she could be considered as a woman on the surface. A female land walker. The young mermaid wished she had those extremely long legs and small weird feet instead of a tail and fin. _

_Thinking about her small upper human body attached to those long human legs made Hotaru laugh._

'How silly I would look_,' the girl thought discarding her sea-shell bra onto another smaller rock. Her small bosoms pressed gently against the boulder and Hotaru laid her head on the rock and drifted off to sleep. _

…

_He must have been watching her for some time because when Hotaru woke up he was sitting there in the sand staring mesmerized at her upper body in the late afternoon. The man was pallid, from sole to crown he looked like a blank canvas, the only color his body possessed was his hard grey eyes (which really doesn't count as a color) and the dark colored clothes he wore. His pale body shimmered on the sun colored sand as he slowly sat up._

'Could he possibly be a human_?'_

_Hotaru turned to the man innocently and stared at him, she was just as enchanted with him as he was with her. _

_The human male seemed surprised for a second and then whispered to the princess:_

"Are you for real_," He inquired sliding closer. _

"You can see me, is that real enough_," Hotaru answered not in the least bit afraid. Thoughts that other mermaids would have been thinking (such as "Oh no! Will he discover my secret?" or "The human sees me naked!") didn't run through the young mermaid's head at all. Instead she moved closer to the shore before realizing she could swim no further. _

"Come closer so I can touch you_," the man ordered gently but the young girl refused by a quick shake of her head. _

"I cannot walk upon the shore, you come to me_."_

_As if in a trance the man obeyed flinging himself at the cold salty ocean (not thinking logically of course). He drove head first into the water and swam with amazing skill over to the mermaid he thought woman. His whitish hair stuck to his face, and his clothes hung as he came up to catch air. _

"You're beautiful_," he whispered panting_

"So are you_," she said blushing_

_With fast moving hands, quite suddenly actually, the human male rested his hands on the mermaid's butt! Or what would have been an ass if she had one instead of a tail. The man's eyes widened in shock and his almost colorless eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp in the princess's arms._

'He figured me out! Kuso!_'_

_Suddenly loud human voices shouted loudly very close to the cave._

_Luckily he was close enough to the shore not to drown, because the mermaid dropped the man in fright and drove under the water and swam quickly back to her home._

* * *

He heard it too and it made him angry. The discourteous voices of the guests the ambassador invited for another pointless party. To disrespect a couple right in front of their faces too! The albino man reddened with rage and looked in the direction his lover was with worry.

He saw her as the most gorgeous woman in the world.

Arnold and he spent hours making the seamstress re-do Hotaru's dress over and over again because something just wasn't right about the kimono look on her. Finally Haruka (she had a rip in one of her best jeans that needed stitching yet she refused to sow them herself) stomped into the Setsuna's room, yanked the ugly dark purple kimono up from the seamstress's hands, threw it on the ground, took a beautiful amethyst colored American-styled dress that glittered from behind a rack of other just as good-looking dresses, stomped all the way up to Hotaru's room, yanked the door open, gave the dress gently to the young girl, turned around, ran all the way back down to Setsuna's room and discarded her pair of jeans to the old seamstress. The blonde gave both men a look of pure disgust and left.

Yet, Raphael had to admit, the dress was gorgeous. The light shade of the dress gave the illusion that the scrawny girl was a healthy weight; it covered her respectfully, and intensified the love of his life's beauty tenfold. But secretly, the reason why the dress elated him so was because it looked just like Hotaru…her tail that is:

* * *

_Raphael woke up back in his bedroom in a plain white tunic and underwear on. At first he thought the encounter he had with that…mermaid (?) was false. _

'Maybe I was just dreaming_,' the man thought looking around his bare room as he sat up. _

_Suddenly two things happened:_

_Sun colored sand fell into his lap. _

_And_

_Touching his hair, the ambassador's assistant saw a small amethyst colored scale on his hand. _

_Instead of reveling in horror or greed at what he knew this new shocking discovery could mean for him, Raphael instead was happy because this meant that the mysterious mermaid was existed!_

"It wasn't a dream_!" _

_Ignoring the fact that the only thing he was dressed in was the attire he wore to bed, Raphael bolted out of the house searching for the mermaid with an amethyst colored tail…_

…

_He didn't find her. _

_The only thing the albino man found was an empty circular cave-like rock formation with sun-colored sand in it._

…

_He was distracted constantly at work, talking; any activity that involved not thinking about that sweet beautiful creature that he **knew** was real_

_He sat in a small boat in the middle of the ocean with a golden ring in a box. Ever since the day he woke up to find out that mermaids where real he sat in a boat in the ocean doing most of his work for the ambassador. The ocean seemed connected with him now but he had no idea why._

"Maybe it's because I keep on thinking that I'll see her here_," screamed Raphael frustrated. Suddenly he heard water ripple and turned around._

"Wait_," he cried gently before the mermaid could drive._

_She stopped and stared blankly at him. _

"I love you_"_

…

* * *

"I love you," Raphael repeated slowly to himself turning pink.

"Aw you lobe me! Me lobe you too brother!" an old Japanese man with twinkling black eyes said drunk and raised his glass in a toast.

* * *

…

Haruka studied the scene with eye lids fluttering. Social events like these where so boring to the young tomboy. The manly female herself was dressed in dark black pants with a matching blazer and shiny matching shoes. Hotaru was standing next to her when the event happened:

"Konnichiwa, anata wa ogenki desuka?" A very tan black haired Japanese woman asked walking up to the pair in a thin revealing black dress. Haruka had never seen this woman in her life and to admit, she was turning a few heads.

Hotaru whimpered and shrank back from the sound of the woman's voice. Haruka immediately changed her aura to that of a sentinel on duty and glared down at the woman.

"We are fine; thank you very much m'lady," Haruka said hardly moving.

"I am so happy that Raphael…I mean Williams-sama…has found himself a wife," the woman said very obviously exposing her secret that she knew the ambassador's assistant on a first name basis.

"Yeah well we are too," Haruka said getting annoyed now. The woman had literally inched herself closer to the duo and her creepy thin hands rested on Haruka's shoulders. She was amazingly tall and thin and looked weirdly long. Like a salad finger. Her touch sent chills up Haruka's spine.

"I mean who would have thought that Ra-ahem-Williams-sama would find someone as pale as him!" The woman made a cruel ho-ho-ho-hee-tee sound and raised one of her salad finger-looking hands up to her dark red lips. Haruka narrowed her eyes and did it.

"Aiiiiiee!" The woman cried drawing attention (of which she seemed to like) and gave the smirking Haruka an angry look. The woman looked down at her dress and the red wine sticking on it.

"I'm so sorry ma'am."

"No! Don't touch me you filthy beast!"

"I really didn't mean to do it," Haruka replied bowing so the watching crowd wouldn't see her smile. The room was quiet for a few minutes, like the calm before the storm.

Suddenly Hotaru sneezed.

"I really-." Haruka said touching the lady's shoulder.

Narrowing her eyes the woman slapped Haruka across the face.

The blond reeled back on her heels with eyes wide open. She let out a short cry. The woman's slap felt like a ten pound brick slamming into the side of her face! Haruka's whole left side went numb and reflexively the blond slammed her feet back on the ground, balled up her fists, and punched the woman in her jaw!

"Haruka," an ashamed voice cried out– an ashamed voice that probably belonged to her father.

Hotaru looked blindly around her.

Haruka fell right on her ass and touched her cheek again (which by the way, still felt as though a ten pound brick punched it) hissing in pain.

"Raphael go take the woman to our nurse! Ok everybody the party is over. Sorry but can you leave sir, ma'am—yes you have to go." The blond watched as her dad escorted everyone out and Raphael helped the woman (noticing how sneakily she leaned on him for "support") to the doctors. Once all of the guests had been seen to, the old ambassador walked madly up to his daughter…and slapped her.

"Haruka! I am so ashamed! I have never –."

…

* * *

"—seen you in all of my life hit a woman! You want to," the old ambassador's voice faded along with the _pit pat_ sound of Haruka and his shoes.

"Konichiwa?"

Hotaru started to shake. She didn't like to be alone…

"Is anybody there?"

…in the dark.

* * *

…

Michiru put her guard up as she approached the evil sea witch's lair cautiously. The heir didn't know what she was going to do if she couldn't find Hotaru before the king found out that his daughter had gone. The eldest princess had a strong feeling that once on the surface, she would not only find her sister but she would find that attractive creature.

Suddenly, swimming by various rusted boats, seaweed, trash, etc, Michiru came upon the giant black clam. Do not take the word giant lightly. This clam was enormous, massive, vast, colossal, huge—whatever synonym you wanted to use. To the human eye it would probably appear as a dark rock-like cave under the sea but the princess knew better…this was the sea witch's lair.

Michiru swam into the evil witch's home and was suddenly cloaked in darkness. The only thing she could see was the bright glow of her electric marine blue hair. The shell seemed pretty empty from what little the princess could see. The silence of the environment made the usually serious mermaid nervous. She felt…lonely.

"Now why would you want to feel like that," a clam voice asked out of nowhere. Michiru bolted surprised through the water and collided with the glowing form of a golden octopus woman. This wasn't…

"Of course I'm not the sea witch you fool," the octo-woman said folding her arms over her bright shining chest. Michiru narrowed her eyes.

"Then why are you bothering me? I wanted to talk—." Michiru didn't get to finish her thought or sentence.

"I know I know—you wanted to talk to my sister not me. Well to bad because she isn't here."

The blue haired princess wore a large frown over her beautiful face, not only was she getting annoyed by the woman's rudeness but also by the way she so obviously kept on mind-reading and finishing the heir's sentences! But instead of screaming these thoughts out loud (since the woman knew the mysterious creature could hear her thoughts) she asked:

"Why isn't she here? I need to talk to her!"

The sea witch's sister seemed to glow brighter with anger:

"She is taking care of some business so she put me in charge of her store."

"Store," questioned the princess perplexed.

"Yeah…a store. That's what the sea witch really owns. She is like weed, not to be used but still consumed at least once in someone's life."

"Huh?" The princess was seriously getting confused now.

"Nothing," the golden woman screamed and her anger seemed to radiate onto Michiru's skin, "now what do you want before I kill you!"

Michiru rolled her eyes.

The woman raised her hand threateningly.

"Ok, I want you to change me into a human."

The woman floated over to a wall and then a shelf stacked with bottles appeared.

"Which kind," she asked.

"What?"

"A male or female human!"

"I…"

('_don't know the difference_,' was her thought)

"Whatever then, don't worry about it."

The sea witch's sister (Michiru had yet to figure out her name) grabbed a potion off the rack and twirled back to the princess happily. The bottle was oval-shaped with a dark scarlet substance inside of it. Inside the scarlet liquid were tiny, almost unnoticeable, red spots. She the sea witch's sister smiled and dropped the bottle into the mermaid's hands.

"This is almost too easy," the woman said and thought.

"Yes, there always is a catch. I will have to take something from you," the octo-woman said.

"Well what is it," Michiru snapped

"Mmm…there is nothing of you I desire for I find you extremely plain (the heir to the throne's mouth gaped open in offense) so…"

"Think of something already kuso!"

The woman looked at Michiru with wide eyes, they didn't hold surprise…just amusement.

"Ok well how about I take some years off of your appearance?"

The princess's eyes widened.

"Years off?"

"Hai. I hate your glowing blue hair, it stings my skin."

"Done," she said her grip on the bottle becoming tighter.

"Then drink it."

Swallowing the sudden fear that crawled up into her stomach, the princess gripped the bottle tightly and it started to crack.

"Drink it," the witch's sister commanded and Michiru (as if under some spell) uncorked the bottled and shoved the contents of it down her throat.

Suddenly, her whole body felt as though it where on fire, especially her lower region. It felt as if someone where taking her fin and ripping it into two. She cried out in pain and felt something she never felt before, the experience of drowning.

"The scarlet contents of the bottle are magicked human blood, and the red dots are a type of virus that kills the fish DNA inside of you so the human DNA is dominant. Better get to the surface before you drown human," the girl screamed now hysterically laughing.

Michiru only heard the advice the witch's freaky looking sister gave her and bolted upwards. At first the princess thought that she would collide with the ceiling but when, coming into contact with no roof, she once again swam swiftly to the surface.

The pain in her tail became intense and the strain on her body heavier. The blue flippers she once possessed where transformed into two muscularly beautiful human legs just as Michiru broke through to the surface.

The princess gasped as water entered new lungs and as the new sticks (referring to the female's strange new lower body parts) hung limp. She just didn't know what to do with them!

Michiru would have skunk if she didn't use her two strong arms to paddle her way to the shore. Once on the sticky yellow sand, the girl just laid there exhausted.

* * *

…

Haruka once again, exited out of her father's study by running. She ran outside to where she bumped into a tall man with a hat on. He looked tired.

"Nani?"

"Ah, you must be the ambassador's daughter. I'm in a hurry. Can you please tell your father that a large Japanese ship crashed into a cliff not to far from your house and bodies are appearing at the shore. We need as much help as we can get so these people won't die on us."

Haruka was a little confused at how fast the man was talking in Japanese but she thought it sounded something like that. Once the blond nodded her head, she grouchy turned back to her father's study and told him the news.

Soon rescue parties where being sent out...

* * *

…

Michiru felt cold. Her whole body hurt and felt weird. She sat up and saw a sight that horrified her. Dozens of human bodies lay scattered on the shore, in the ocean, etc. One was even laid unmoving next to her! The wind blew strongly again and waves crashed and slammed into the earth Michiru groaned.

He knew!

Her father knew and was throwing a fit wasn't he?

In truth the mer-king knew nothing yet, he just woke up three minutes late and was mad at his servants for not waking him on time.

The third time the wind blew against Michiru's pale naked skin she turned to the dead body before her and grabbed it's thick heavy clothing and started to rip it off of the rotting body. The material of the dress was a dark red velvet and showed much of a woman's breast.

Once the clothing was on the princess was still shivering. The dress was heavy and cold, it did nothing to warm her. Shivering, the woman stood up and stumbled across the shore. She tripped over her own legs and collapsed ten feet from where she originally started.

Suddenly water started to come out of the princess's eyes. What was this feeling? It was only thirty minutes she had been upon the shore and already the woman wanted to go back under the sea and live with her gay husband and his lover.

"I HATE IT UP HERE," the mermaid screamed and stood up shaking. She put one of the atrocious sticks in front of her, then the next one. Left stick, right stick. Before Michiru knew it she stood only ten feet away from a tall brick building.

But she go no further, the dress was dragging her down, these "legs" sucked, and her head was starting to hurt.

But she needn't go any further because at that moment, the beautiful creature with blond hair ran outside in a white shirt and some golden breeches with suspenders. He looked down at her.

* * *

…

The old ambassador looked down at the woman before him. She was staring up at him completely awestruck. Likewise he was staring at her with the same expression on his face.

The woman was beautiful, her salty white hair looked as though it aged too early but her skin was as wrinkle free as Haruka's was. She gazed up at him with tears in her unusual bright eyes.

"Michiko," he couldn't help but whispering.

"My name is Michiru…and I think…I'm going to be sick," the woman said in a beautiful voice before she vomited on the beach and fainted.

* * *

…

Haruka ran to Hotaru's room to make sure the girl was in her bed.

The girl finally found her way (when a servant saw her crying on the floor helpless) back to her room. Once she fell upon the thick satin pillows the young woman was immediately put into a deep sleep. After checking up on Hotaru, Haruka ran to Raphael's room to tell him to get his ass up to help with the hundreds of bodies floating up to the shore.

Once she reached the albino man's room she stopped short right before the door. Inside she heard small sounds.

'_**Yes'**_

'_**Harder'**_

'_**You are so good'

* * *

**_

FIN

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed before. I usually try to type out my thanks right here but I am to busy cramming for school.

Review please!

Domo arigato!


End file.
